There's Something About Detective Pikachu
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Mallow plans to get rid of the Pokémon League in Kalos. Lynn tries to get "some" money she needs. Detective Pikachu is there.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony went to The Loud House. When he went in, he saw the Lynns and Lincoln in the living room.

Anthony: So, what did you wanna talk to me about?

Lynn Sr.: Are you familiar with the board game Vegetables Region?

Anthony: I may or may not have heard of it.

Lynn Sr.: Well, we heard that there's gonna be a tournament of it on Halloween, but we still need two more teammates, and I was hoping you would join us.

Anthony: ….Lynn is gonna be in a board game competition?

Lynn Jr.: Yeah, I am. What are you getting at?

Anthony: You hate video games because they're not sports. So shouldn't you hate board games too because they're also not sports?

Lynn Jr.: I don't hate video games just because they're not sports, I hate them because of all the idiots who think that they are.

Anthony: But there are idiots, I mean people, who consider board games sports.

Lynn Jr.: That's not as bad though because at least most board games are challenging competitions. Video games are nothing but pushing buttons.

Anthony and Lincoln: You cannot seriously think that's all there is to video games.

Lynn Jr.: Well, I do.

The three of them continued arguing about this. Lynn Sr. was not happy about that. Then the phone rang.

Lynn Jr.: I'll get it.

Lincoln: You're just using that as an excuse to get out of our discussion.

Lynn Jr.: You can't prove that.

Lynn Jr. answered the phone.

Lynn Jr.: Hello?...Yes I wanna try to answer your trivia question! I don't even care what the prize is!...Can you ask me that again in English?...I really have no idea what you're saying. Here, hold on a sec.

Lynn Jr. put the phone on speaker.

Lynn Jr.: Ok, ask me again.

Guy on Radio: Which of the following of Little Mac's moves does not have him punch? A. Back Air, B. Forward Smash, C. Down Tilt, D. Dash Attack

Lincoln: Lynn, that's a…

Lynn Jr.: No! I wanna answer this myself. Just explain to me what in the wide world of sports this guy is talking about.

Anthony: Super Smash Bros.!

Lynn Jr.: Oh. Well then one of you is gonna have to give me a hint.

Anthony: The answer rhymes with "Brick mestion."

Lynn Jr.: Yeah, that wasn't an overly obvious hint at all. It's a trick question.

Guy on Radio: That is correct! But can you tell me HOW it's a trick question?

Lynn Jr.: Uhh…uhh…uhmmm…

Lincoln: ALL of his moves are punches!

Guy on Radio: CORRECT! You have won 5 tickets to E3! I'm going to hang up now.

Lynn Jr.: What is E3?

Lincoln: It's something you're not gonna like, trust me. So I'll take those tickets for ya'.

Lynn Jr.: …Is this E3 thing a…?

Anthony: A premier trade event for the video game industry? Yes!

Lynn Jr.: Video game industry? No! No way!

Lynn Jr. heard the doorbell ring, answered the door and saw a package sitting on the front porch.

Lynn Jr.: That was fast. I'll be in the backyard, burning these.

Lynn Sr.: Oh, no you don't!

Lynn Sr. took the package from her than handed everyone their tickets.

Lynn Sr.: One for Lincoln, one for Anthony because he helped win them too, one for me so this can be a father-son bonding experience, and one for Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr.: What?! You're making me go to this stupid video game thing?! Why?!

Lynn Sr.: Because your video game hatred has gotten absurd. It needs to stop. You still owe Smelly Cheese's all that money for destroying all their games, and not to mention what you did yesterday.

Lynn Jr.: Yeah, but…..ok, yeah, what I did yesterday was pretty bad. But I don't see why I have to…

Lynn Sr.: Because surrounding yourself with all those video games might help you stop hating them…..actually, probably not. But it's worth a try.

Lynn Jr.: Are you sure? Because I personally feel that it's not worth a…

Anthony: So, how are we gonna decide who gets to pick who the 5th ticket goes to?

Lynn Sr.: Oh. There is only ONE way to decide that, whoever wins our first practice game of Vegetables Region!

Lincoln: Awesome!

Anthony: I can think of many other things I'd rather be doing, but alright!

Lynn Jr.: Can I send an email real quick first?

Lynn Sr.: Sure, I don't see why not.

A Wynaut was outside, waving his hand in front of his face. Lynn Jr. went over to the computer and sent an email.

Anthony: What did she do yesterday?

Lincoln: She saw a kid wearing a Mario shirt, then jumped out of Vanzilla and tackled him.

Anthony: ….What KIND of Mario shirt?


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside Korrina's Gym**

George and Eureka showed up there.

George: So, when do the people who wanna be the new Gym Leader get here so the three of us can judge them?

Gurkinn: I already told you, you're not one of the judges.

George: But no person could possibly be a better judge than I!

Gurkinn: Maybe no person can…well, many people could, but my point is the REAL third judge isn't a person.

The third judge appeared.

Eureka: The third judge is a Pikachu?

The Third Judge: Not just any Pikachu…Detective Pikachu!

Eureka: You can talk?!

Detective Pikachu: Yes I can. That's common knowledge.

George: What the heck?! You don't sound like Ryan Reynolds.

Detective Pikachu: Why do you expect me to?

George: Because reasons. But whatever, I'm sure you'll sound like him 1 year from now.

Then the Kalos League Champion Diantha showed up.

Eureka: Diantha?

Gurkinn: Are you here to watch the tryouts?

Diantha: I'm here to tell you that the tryouts have been cancelled.

Eureka: Cancelled?! How can they be cancelled?

Diantha: Because I've decided to close every gym as well as the Kalos Pokémon League.

Eureka: WHAT?! How could you do that?

Diantha: Two gyms have already been closed, a member of the Elite 4 is a former Team Flare member, and most of all, the Pokémon League doesn't have trainers come to challenge it anymore. It's just used for those weird fights.

George: You mean Super Smash Bros.? You don't think that's awesome?

Diantha: No! So, I have decided to replace all of the gyms in Kalos with this thing I heard about this morning.

Eureka: WHAT thing?

Diantha: These things called Trials that they apparently have in Alola. Some green-haired girl from there told me about them this morning in a video chat.

Eureka: …This…green-haired girl, what was her name?

Diantha: I believe her name was Mallow.

Hearing this made Eureka get worried.

Diantha: You seem upset about this.

Eureka: Well yeah, I don't want…

Diantha: See ya'.

Diantha left. Gurkinn started going into the gym.

George: What are you doing?

Gurkinn: Going inside to pack up.

George: Can I help?

Gurkinn: Absolutely not.

George: YES!

Gurkinn went inside.

Eureka: This is awful! How could Diantha do this?

Detective Pikachu: She wouldn't! Blonde girl, do you know this Mallow?

Eureka: Yes.

Detective Pikachu: Tell me about her.

Eureka: Okay. She had a Trial in Alola, but she had to retire because there's a rule that says no one 20 or older can be a Trial Captain. She wanted to keep her position and was really mean and stubborn about it.

Detective Pikachu: I see. So obviously, she told Diantha to bring Trials to Kalos and to not put the "20 or older" rule in place so she could be a captain again.

Eureka: That makes sense.

Detective Pikachu: Also, Diantha would have the common sense to know that if she doesn't want to be Kalos League Champion anymore, she could just pass the title onto someone new. She didn't have to shut down the league and close all the gyms.

Eureka: What are you saying?

George: He's saying that Mallow is mind controlling Diantha!

Eureka: That makes...less sense.

Detective Pikachu: That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that this is a mystery and I need to solve it.

Mallow then showed up with two other Trial Captains.

George: Hello. And who are you lovely people?

Mallow: I am Mallow, and these are my friends Kiawe and Lana.

George: LANA?! Her name is LANA?! That is such a WEIRD COINCIDENCE! I know a person who knows a person who's SISTER is ALSO named LANA! She is not HERE, so it shouldn't MATTER in the slightest that your friend's name is LANA, but I'm still TALKING about it ANYWAY! LANA is now on the list of names that MORE THAN ONE person that I have INTERACTED WITH…HAS!

Mallow: ….Go away.

George: KK.

George left.

Eureka: What are you doing here, Mallow?!

Mallow: We're here to watch all these stupid buildings that you Kalosian weirdos call "Gyms" for some reason get demolished!

Lana: ….

Kiawe: And also to decide where we want to put our new Trials.

Eureka: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Eureka left.

Mallow: It's about time she left.

Detective Pikachu: Do the three of you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?

Mallow: Go ahead. We've got nothin' to hide.

Detective Pikachu: I'll be the judge of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at The Loud House**

The game of Vegetables Region was almost over. Lynn Jr. picked up a card that had a picture of bok choy and a picture of corn salad on it. This meant that she won the game.

Lynn Jr.: WHOOOOOOOOO! Lynner, Lynner, vegan dinner!

Lynn Sr.: So, who are you gonna take with you?

Lynn Jr.: That would be no one! Just because I have to suffer this cruel and unusual punishment, doesn't mean one of my friends has to. I only played this so I could practice. Whoever got second can have the extra ticket.

Lincoln noticed his board game piece was closest to the end of the game.

Lincoln: That's me! Yes!

Lynn Jr.: Uh, uh, uh. It says here in the rulebook that at the end of the game, the player who takes second place is NOT whichever of the losing players came closest to reaching the end, it's whoever is the first to guess what vegetable the winner is thinking of.

Anthony: That is a very specific rule.

Lincoln: Why is that in the rulebook? Why do they expect people to care who gets second place?

Lynn Jr.: Okay, I picked my vegetable.

Lynn Sr., Anthony, and Lincoln started guessing vegetables.

Anthony: Broccoli, cabbage, collard green, sweet potato, lima beans, cauliflower, watercress, spinach, kale, asparagus!

Lynn Jr.: It was asparagus.

Lincoln: No!

Anthony: Yes!...No wait, NO!

Lincoln: No?

Anthony: I just realized I have 3 best friends who would wanna go to E3, and I can only take one of them! How am I ever gonna choose?!

Lincoln: You could choose to give it to MY best friend who would wanna go to E3.

Anthony: Nope! Does anyone else have a suggestion?

Lynn Sr.: You could buy two more tickets, so that way all of your friends can come.

Anthony: Hhhm. That sounds like a LOGICAL solution, but it involves spending a ton of money, so that also gets a nope. I guess I'll just have to somehow find a way to choose who between George, Karli, and Whatshername gets to go with me to this INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT EVENT!

Lynn Jr.: And HOW is it this big of a deal, especially since it's only the third one?

Anthony: It's not the third one, that's not what the 3 means. And it's an important event because…

Anthony grabbed Lynn's face and started shaking her back and forth.

Anthony: **SUPER SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BROS.!**

Lynn Jr.: You mean the manure-covered disgrace to humanity?

Anthony: No, I mean…!

Lynn Sr. took Anthony's hands off of Lynn Jr. and then pushed them apart.

Lynn Sr.: Why don't we just get you two a few feet apart from each other?

Lincoln: You know Lynn, Super Smash Bros. isn't just a video game. It's a real thing.

Lynn Jr.: A real thing?

Lincoln: Yeah, look. There's Toon Link, Falco, and Wario.

Toon Link and Falco and Wario were fighting outside. Toon Link was in his default green, Falco was in his orange palette swap, and Wario was in his cyan and pink palette swap. Anthony, Lincoln, and Lynn Sr. watched the fight through the window. Lynn Jr. looked up at the ceiling.

Lincoln: You're not even watching.

Lynn Jr.: There's no ball or puck, so I don't care.

Anthony: Actually, there is a ball.

Lincoln: She didn't mean Poké Balls, Anthony.

Anthony: Neither did I. I was talking about Smash Balls.

Lynn Jr.: Smash Balls? There's no such thing as a Smash Ball.

Anthony: Yeah there is. Look.

A Smash Ball appeared outside.

Lynn Jr.: That's not a ball, that's a circle.

Lynn Sr.: She's got you there, boys.

Anthony: But look what it does.

Falco got the Smash Ball.

Falco: Personally, I prefer the air!

Falco used his Final Smash.

Lynn Jr.: It turns you into a tank?

Lincoln: No, what it does depends on who gets it.

Anthony: It lets them do their Final Smash.

Lincoln: And it doesn't just work for Smash Bros. fighters. Don't you wanna know what **YOUR** Final Smash is?

Lynn Jr. thought about this for a second.

Lynn Jr.: No I don't!

LJ went up to her room and slammed the door.

Lincoln: Well I do!

Lincoln went outside. Anthony followed him and shut the door.

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln and Anthony are getting along a tiny little bit, GET THE CAMERA!

The Announcer: 5…4…3…2…1…GAME! The winner is…Toon Link!

Lincoln: Toon Link, 1V1 me! It can be Link vs. Linc.

Toon Link didn't like how Lincoln called himself Linc. Toon Link hit Lincoln with his Forward Smash and KO'd him.

Anthony: ….Oh man, I wish I could save the replay of that.

Lincoln then came back on a revival platform.

Lincoln: How did that KO me? I was at 0%.

Anthony: Everyone's attacks do more knockback when they have Rage.

Lincoln: Can we have a real fight now?

Toon Link thought it over for a brief moment, then nodded yes.

Lincoln: Awesome!

Toon Link and Lincoln's fight started. Anthony, Falco, and Wario watched.

Anthony: Hey Wario, can I show you something inside the house?

Wario: Sure, random person I don't know.

Anthony and Wario went inside and into Lucy and Lynn's room. Lynn was batting a baseball against the wall.

Anthony: Wario, this is my mom's ex-boyfriend's daughter, Lynn. Not the Assist Trophy Lyn, this one has two N's in her name. Now tell her what you do for a living.

Wario: I'm the founder and CEO of a very successful corporation.

Lynn: What corporation?

Wario: WarioWare, Inc. It's a video game company.

Lynn: A video game company, huh?

Lynn hit Wario in the top of the head with her bat.

Wario: Oh, it is so on!

Lynn lifted her bat above her head.

Wario: Not yet!

Wario turned to Anthony.

Wario: So, tell me about this girl. I see she's a teenager with a bat. Is she a Ness clone?

Anthony: I actually don't know what her moveset is. But other than the bat, I imagine it's nothing like Ness's.

Lynn: Are we gonna fight or what, tubby?

*a dramatic record scratch sound*

Wario: Tubby?...*anger noises* NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Lynn: What the heck was…?

Wario Forward Tilted Lynn in the face. Their fight continued on. Then items started appearing.

Lynn: Where is all this stuff coming from?

Wario: They're items, you dum dum head. We use them in the fight.

Lynn: Why would I use a leaf when I can just do this?

Lynn kicked Wario in the face.

Lynn: What would a leaf even do?

Anthony: Touch it and find out.

Lynn: Ok, I will.

Wario used his Side Special before Lynn could touch the Super Leaf.

Wario: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lynn: What the heck?! A motorcycle?!

Anthony: Yes, a motorcycle.

Lynn: But…but, but…

Wario: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lynn noticed a Poké Ball and picked it up.

Lynn: Am I allowed to use this?

Wario: Not if I take it from you!

Wario started running towards Lynn. Lynn threw the Poké Ball and a Meowth came out.

Lynn: A Meowth? That reminds me, I've gotta go check my email. Timeout!

Lynn left the room.

Wario: Timeout? You can't say timeout! What's timeout?

Anthony: It's the athlete version of pausing.

Wario: Oh, okay.

Lynn went to the computer and saw that the email she sent earlier got a reply. She read it and was happy about what it said. This made her throw her shirt into the air, revealing what she was wearing underneath. It was a Team Rocket shirt.

Lynn: I've got something important to go do, fat guy. We'll have to call off that fight.

Wario: Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Lynn: What do you mean "Wuss?"

Wario: You're just leaving because you know Im-a gonna win!

Lynn: Not true! There's no way you were gonna beat ME.

Wario: Prove it then!

Lynn: Fine. Time in!

Wario: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wario rode his motorcycle down the stairs.

Luan: CHEATER!

Wario and Lynn fought for a few seconds but then a Smash Ball appeared.

Anthony: Get the Smash Ball!

Lynn: I refuse to use anything from a video game, especially to win something.

Anthony: Well, then you should know that…uhh, never mind.

Wario got the Smash Ball and turned into Wario-Man. He grabbed Lynn, spun her around, and threw her out the door.

Wario: HAVE A ROTTEN DAY!

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…Wario!

Anthony: I wonder how the other match went.

Anthony went outside. Lincoln KO'd Toon Link.

The Announcer: GAME! The winner is…Lincoln!

Anthony: Lame.


	4. Chapter 4

Eureka showed up.

Eureka: Anthony, Lincoln, I've got a huge problem! You guys will help me, right?

Anthony: Of course.

Lincoln: Sure. No problem.

Anthony: What is it?

Eureka: All of the Kalos Gyms are getting closed down and replaced with Trials. We need to chain ourselves to them so they can't tear them down.

Anthony & Lincoln: …Uhh…..ok.

Eureka: Good, now we've got 3 people. We need 5 more.

Anthony: 5 more? But that would make it 8.

Eureka: …Yeah, exactly. There's 8 Gyms, so we need 8 people.

Anthony: But wouldn't they keep Prism Tower up?

Eureka: Yes, I would THINK that they wouldn't tear it down just a few months after Korrina gave her life to rebuild it. But I'm starting to lose faith in most of humanity, so it wouldn't surprise me too much if they DID tear it down.

Lincoln: But, wouldn't they…?

Eureka: I can't risk it, Lincoln! It was my big brother's Gym!

Lincoln: …Umm…alright. I'll go inside and see if anyone else will…you know, chain themselves to a building.

Lincoln went inside.

Falco: I'll help you guys out.

Anthony: You will? Why?

Falco: Because I told Bayonetta and Cloud that I'd have a match with them on Wily Castle, and….this is a good excuse to get out of that.

Anthony: Ah.

Eureka: But, what's so bad about…?

Anthony: If you were a Smash Bros. fan, you would get it…..maybe.

Lincoln came back out with Lana.

Lincoln: Okay, we're up to 4 people now.

Falco: 5 actually.

Eureka: Lillie didn't wanna help?

Lincoln: I thought she would. But when I asked, she just yelled "Nope!" and then turned around and walked away.

Eureka: That's so wei…oh wait. She knows that that would change…

Lincoln: Change what?

Eureka: …..We should go get started before it's too late. I'm gonna go to Prism Tower of course. Which gyms will you go to?

Anthony: I call Korrina's!

Lincoln: I'll take the Bug one.

Lana: I just realized I should go get my snow clothes on because I was gonna pick the Ice Gym.

Lana went back inside.

Falco: What Gyms are left?

Anthony: Let's see. There's uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

Eureka: There's Grant's Rock Gym, Olympia's Psychic Gym, Ramos's Grass Gym, and Valerie's Fairy Gym.

Falco: …Okay. I guess I'll go to the Fairy one because…I can't remember what the other ones you said were because you were talking really fast. So, where do I go?

Eureka: The Fairy type Gym is in Laverre City.

Falco: That tells me nothing.

Anthony: It looks like a house under a big huge tree.

Falco: Ok. I guess I can find that.

Falco got in his Arwing and flew off.

Anthony: I just realized I could've asked him for a ride. Oh well. Time to start walkin'.

Anthony began walking away.

Lincoln: What about the last 3 Gyms?

Eureka: I'm not sure what we'll do about ALL of them yet, but I can't imagine Cliff and Rotom wouldn't wanna help. Cliff especially since the mean girl doing this is his sister.

Lincoln: Wait, what?!...Oh right, you have a friend named Cliff. But I don't think you should bother asking Rotom.

Eureka: Why not?

A Wynaut stood behind Eureka.

Lincoln: Just think about it, Rotom trying to block the bulldozer's way.

Eureka imagined Rotom chained to one of the Gyms. The bulldozer could still demolish it because it wouldn't kill Rotom since he's a Ghost Pokémon in a Poké Dex.

Eureka: Oh, I see what you mean now.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn landed on the ground (from Wario throwing her) in front of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Meowth: You got here a lot faster than we were expecting.

James: I see someone launched you into the sky. You're getting good at being a Team Rocket member already.

Lynn: I know! And you won't believe…wait, what?

Jessie: We get launched into the sky on a weekly basis. Or, at least we used to before…anyway, did you say that you were blasting off again?

Lynn: Blasting off again? Is that what you guys say?

Meowth: It's what we always said when Pikachu used Thunderbolt on us. Is that what happened to you?

Lynn: No, some fat guy threw me out of my house. But I don't wanna talk about that right now. We gotta do something about this money problem of mine. Can you guys actually help me get the money I need?

Jessie: No problem.

Lynn: But how?

Jessie: Simple. There's this really valuable scroll at the Tower of Mastery that the old man there said we could have.

Jessie (inner monologue): But little does Lynn here know that we'll actually be stealing it.

James: We'll just go get it and then you can sell it.

James (inner monologue): Except that actually, we'll be selling it and not giving you a share.

Lynn: If it's so valuable, why's he letting us have it?

Meowth: Because we asked so nicely.

Meowth (inner monologue): I'm sure by now you get that we're lying to her.

Lynn: Alright, if you say so. How do we get there?

Meowth: Oh, like this.

Meowth pushed a button on a remote and it made a huge robot that looked like him rise from the ground.

 **Lumiose City**

Detective Pikachu took Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana to Prism Tower. They saw Eureka chained to it.

Detective Pikachu: Sorry, blonde girl. I tried to get information out of these 3, but there are some things even a Great Detective can't do. I'm going home now.

Eureka: But you were here for such a short time.

Detective Pikachu: I know. Sure is a mystery, isn't it?

Detective Pikachu left.

Kiawe: So, what on Earth are you doing?

Eureka: What needs to be done! I'm strapping myself to the Gym so no one can tear it down!

Mallow: Is there a reason you chose specifically this one?

Lana: Is it important to you?

Eureka: Yes! It belonged to my brother.

Mallow: Well, I know which Gym I wanna see get knocked down first!

Mallow got out her cell phone and called someone.

Mallow: Hello, I'm calling to confirm that all 8 Gyms are getting demolished….What do you mean the stupid tower is a treasured, iconic landmark you couldn't possibly tear down?...Ok, so how much would I have to pay to get you to change your mind?...Not even infinite money would be enough? Well, however much **is** enough, I'll be willing to pay that.

Lana: Mallow, you're not seriously gonna try to get the Kalosians to destroy this tower while a little girl is chained to it, right?

Mallow: That little girl is Eureka, so yeah I am.

Lana: Oh my Tapu Lele! Why am I friends with you? You are a TERRIBLE person!

Mallow: What?

Lana: Why are you doing all this to Eureka? She never did anything to you.

Mallow: Because she's friends with my stupid brother.

Lana: Cliff never did anything to you either. Eureka, I would like to help you out. Are there any Gyms left?

Eureka: There's the Rock type Gym in Cyllage City and the Grass type Gym in Coumarine City.

Lana: What about the Water type Gym?

Eureka: There is no Water type Gym in Kalos.

Lana: Oh. Rock type Gym it is then. But first I'd like to meet this other Lana I was told about. Do you know where she is?

Eureka: She's at the Snowbelle Gym. But please don't take too long there.

Lana: Don't worry, I'll be quick.

Lana started walking away.

Mallow: Lana, did you really mean it when you said…?

Lana left.

Kiawe: ….Well this is awkward.

 **The Tower of Mastery in Shalour City**

Anthony was chained to the tower. Gurkinn walked up to the front door.

Gurkinn: You do know this isn't the Gym, right?

Anthony: …..Oops.

Gurkinn went inside somehow. You'd think Anthony being in the way would make that undoable, but I guess not. He must've went around him. Team Rocket arrived at the Tower of Mastery in that giant Meowth robot. They got out and saw Anthony was chained to the tower. There was a moving van (a van for moving, not a van that is moving) parked out front with a bunch of boxes in it.

Anthony: Wait, what? This can't be happening my, my, mom's ex-boyfriend's daughter. I- haven't seen you since earlier...today. Yes, here you are. With Jessie, James, and Meowth for, perfectly normal **_legitimate reasons!_**

Lynn: Why are you talking like that?

Anthony: Because I want to.

Lynn: ….Anyway, how are we supposed to get in with him in the way?

James: Like this.

James threw a grappling hook onto the top of the tower. Team Rocket then started climbing up it.

Lynn: Shouldn't we call the old guy and ask him if the scroll is in one of those moving boxes?

Jessie: There's not much reason to do that now. We're already climbing up the side of the tower.

When they made it to the top, they cut a hole in the roof. I'm not in the mood to decide how it was they did that. Then they went inside.

Lynn: So where is it?

Meowth: Last time, it was in the statue. Let's hope they didn't move it.

Lynn: In the statue? How was it IN the statue? And why would they move it? And what do you mean by "last…?"

James: You ask too many questions.

Jessie, James, and Meowth started running towards the big huge Mega Lucario statue. After Lynn realized this, she started running towards it too. They found the scroll in the statue's mouth.

Meowth: Right where it was last time!

Jessie & James: Sublime!

Gurkinn came out from his bedroom under the statue. He then noticed Team Rocket.

Gurkinn: Who's up there? What are you doing?

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Lynn: …So, was I supposed to say something too, or…?

Gurkinn: Oh, I remember you people. Back because you still want to see what's written in the Scroll of Secrets, I see. Come down here and I'll read it to you.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet were surprised he said that.

Gurkinn: It doesn't really need to be kept a secret anymore now that the Gym is getting demolished later today. In fact, I'll let you in on another secret. I'm the one who told Diantha to shut down the Pokémon League, so that way the Leader of this Gym doesn't have to be someone from outside my family.

Team Rocket came down and Meowth gave the scroll to Gurkinn. Gurkinn then opened it and began reading it.

Gurkinn: Rule 1: Early to bed and early to rise. Rule 2: Eat in moderation, even if it's delicious. Rule 3: Keep all of your belongings organized and readily available. Rule 4: Wash your hands several times a day.

Jessie: Is that really the Scroll of Secrets?

Gurkinn: You doubt me? It took a lot of effort. I spent countless hours writing this all so Gym Leaders could be at the peak of perfection. But of course, my granddaughter was more interested in ignoring all her responsibilities, rollerskating all day long, and acting like a teenager despite being in her late 20's.

James: So then, there's nothing in there about Mega Evolution or your ancestor's history?

Gurkinn: Ah, no. Not a single thing.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet dramatically fell down.

Gurkinn: And now, I do this.

Gurkinn sent out his Lucario and Blaziken, who then attacked Team Rocket sending them through the roof.

Jessie: Alright Lynn, you have to say it this time.

Lynn: Say what?

Meowth whispered in Lynn's ear what she had to say.

Lynn: Oh yeah, you told me about that before.

James: Okay, on 3. 1…2…

Suddenly, Bewear came out of nowhere. Bewear grabbed Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet and ran off with them.

Jessie, James, and Meowth: What even is this feeling?

Lynn: ….Well how come he didn't save me?

Lynn then started falling. Luckily for her, Villager happened to be there for some reason.

Villager: Don't worry, I'll catch you!

Villager got out his net and used it to catch Lynn.

Lynn: Oh. Thanks for that.

Lynn got out of Villager's net.

Lynn: Nice shirt.

Villager: Thanks.

Lynn: ….Say, you wouldn't happen to have 3,584,090 Poké Dollars I could have, do you?

Villager: Sorry, the only money I have is Bells.

Lynn: In what region are bells money?

Villager: Oh, I'm not from a Pokémon region. I'm from Animal Crossing.

Lynn made a "I don't know what that means" face.

This caused a conversation between the two of them about how the Animal Crossing world is a video game world and so is the Pokémon world. That's the truth, but Lynn did not believe him. She could not be convinced that she lived in a video game world.

 **Back at the Tower of Mastery**

Anthony went inside.

Anthony: Good news! The gyms aren't getting demolished anymore.

Gurkinn: What?! How can that be?

Anthony: I just got told that someone who had a paper bag over their head stood in front of the Grass Gym and wouldn't let them bulldoze it. Then she told the guy driving the bulldozer that she convinced Diantha that shutting down the Pokémon League was a bad idea. So, all the Gyms are here to stay.

Gurkinn: Oh…great.

Anthony: …Didn't you promise Korrina that you would give the Gym to somebody new?

Gurkinn: Yes, but I…

Anthony: She's not gonna be happy that you were gonna betray her!

Anthony left.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Airport**

Mallow was waiting for her plane and was angry. Then Lana ran up to her.

Lana: Mallow, I heard the news!

Mallow: What news?

Lana: That you told them to cancel the demolition of the Gyms, duh!

Mallow: That wasn't me.

Lana: Oh, you're not fooling me. I saw the video on the internet. A bag over your head isn't enough of a disguise. Admit it, Mallow. You felt sorry for Eureka, so you…

Mallow: Let's get one thing straight. If I'm gonna admit anything, it's not gonna be something that isn't true.

Lana: Huh?

Mallow: That **was** me, but Eureka isn't why I did it. I did it because I didn't want our friendship to end. It's more important to me than being a Trial Captain.

Lana: …..Oh. Well,…I have really mixed emotions right now. What you just said is really nice, but you didn't get over your ridiculous hatred for Eureka and Cliff like I thought you did. So,….I think we should stay in Kalos for a while.

Mallow: What? Why?

Lana: Because there's a mall here that I heard is gonna have something starting tomorrow that you REALLY need to go to.

Mallow: Is it something I'll hate?

Lana: I can't tell you. That'll spoil the surprise.

Mallow: Oh, alright. But I already paid for a plane ticket for today.

Lana: I'll reimburse you.

Lana and Mallow exited the airport.

Mallow: So, did you meet that other Lana?

Lana: Yeah. We had a little argument about which Pokémon was better, Popplio or Froakie, but she seemed like a nice kid.

When they went outside, they saw Eureka in front of them. She had a gigantic smile on her face. Then she ran up to Mallow and hugged her.

Eureka: THANK YOU!

Mallow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME! LANA! HELP ME!

Lana: Sorry, I can't. This is exactly what you need.


End file.
